The 9th Annual Kim Possible Fannie Awards Show
by KP Fannie Committee
Summary: Next up - Best Writing Team, Best Young Author, Best New Author, and Best Single Line
1. Chapter 1

**The Ninth Annual Fannie Awards**

**Chapter 1**

**Introduction**

"The 9th Annual Fannie Awards…" whitem said to himself for probably the third time as he stood off to the side of the stage. He had been here once before. Last year, to be exact, and he was no less nervous than he had been previously. In fact, he felt even more nervous, if that was… Possible.

He took a deep breath and looked over at his co-host Slipgate and smiled nervously. He then looked at his watch, and checked it with the backstage clock to see if they matched. There was only a difference of a minute, but that wasn't what had him worried.

Slipgate leaned over to check whitem's watch as well, who glanced back at him in surprise. Slipgate just pointed at his bare wrist and then his phone, which was again completely out of battery power. whitem sighed and drew out his wallet, pointing at it meaningfully and then pointing at Slipgate's pocket. Slipgate nodded and then shrugged.

Everything seemed to be running smoothly, or at least as expected, and it was about time for both of them to walk out on to the stage and start the show.

Both hosts checked themselves one last time in a nearby mirror, making sure their ties were straight, pleats were going the right direction, and the hair was looking good.

whitem was wearing a dark gray suit which had light colored pinstripes, and a dark maroon shirt underneath the jacket, but it was the tie that he just wasn't sure about, and he kept adjusting and moving it around.

"Stop _fidgeting_, whitem!" Slipgate hissed, "The tie looks fine!"

"It's not a matter of how it looks; it's a matter of whether I should have worn it all. It just… doesn't feel…" Finally he quickly undid the tie and whipped it off, narrowly missing his co-host.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry man, didn't mean that." He then unbuttoned the top two buttons in his shirt, and left his jacket hanging open. "There we go! I feel more comfortable, and I still look fine. Whatcha think?"

"Eh, I rarely button my suit jackets either."

whitem glanced at the open black suit jacket with the blue shirt and the yellow-gold-something tie. Along with the black pants it all looked pretty good, though it looked like Slipgate had gotten some stubble again. He nodded firmly that Slipgate had cleaned up well, but then pointed meaningfully at himself.

"You look fine, man."

The Kim Possible theme song could then be heard playing, and towards the end a stagehand appeared off to the side and he looked directly at the two, pointing at them. He held up a hand with the palm out, and he curled a finger back into his hand in one-second increments, counting down the timing for the two to walk onto the stage.

Just as the hosts reached the podium, the song finished with Kim saying "So what's the sitch?" And the last words of the song "Call me beep me if ya want to reach me!"

The audience began a raucous applause, which Slipgate and whitem joined in on, and after a moment it died down. whitem spoke first saying "Ohhh it's good to be back!"

An audience member shouted "Write something!"

whitem looked over in the general direction of where the voice came from. "I already did that. Talk to this guy over here if you want to talk about someone who hasn't written something in forever."

Slipgate gave him a fake dirty look but then went back to smiling. "It'll be a fine wine when it comes, you'll see."

whitem shot back, "You mean it'll be a one-shot, maybe 9,000 words at most."

"Quality over quantity?" Slipgate offered.

whitem's response was to give his co-host a sideways look.

"OK… anyway!" Slipgate urged.

whitem then paused and addressed the audience. "We're not saying… that this is the best show on Earth." New applause then started up again.

Slipgate then said, "We're not saying… that this is the best Kimmunity out there on the Internet." The ovation continued to climb in fervor.

Both hosts then chimed in together. "We're not saying… that Kim Possible was and is still the best show that's ever been on television! Or that anyone could beat her on her best day!" The audience by now was building to a crescendo.

Slipgate continued, "If anything, what we are saying here…"

And then whitem finished, "…Is welcome back! To the Kim Possible Fannie Awards Show!" By now the audience had reached their peak in both volume and exuberance.

After the audience died down a bit, Slipgate continued, "Now let's take a look at the winners of last year." What appeared to be a wall at the back of the stage lit up, revealing that in actuality it was a very large screen. The hosts backed away by splitting up and going to opposite sides of the stage while the podium and table moved down underneath the stage on hydraulic lifts.

The screen then started to list the winners of last year's Fannie Awards…

**The 8th Annual Fannies Award Winners (2012)**

**Best Original Character Name** – Dr. I Nomore (Broken Heart, Broken Mind by levi2000a1)

**Best Original Character** – Aunt Attie (Ronicus et Leo by Mr. Wizard)

**Best Minor Character **– Steve Barkin (The Hunter: Book One by Sentinal103)

**Best Villain** – Moriarty (Possible Manipulation by whitem)

**Best Songfic** – I Don't Care Anymore (by pbow)

**Best AU Story** – The Hunter: Book One (by Sentinal103)

**Best Crossover/Fusion** – The Red Hood (by DragoLord19D)

**Best Alternate Pairing** – Hego/Vivian Porter (Robots & Redemption by cwesthawk)

**Best Kigo Story** – Lost (by LJ58)

**Best K/R Story** – Between the Stars (by Mahler Avatar)

**Best Comedy** – A Very Possible Nativity (by Stormchaser90)

**Best Romance** – Broken Hearts, Broken Minds (by levi2000a1)

**Best Friendship Story** – When She Falls (by ZorpoxTheConqueror)

**Best Action/Adventure** – Between the Stars (by Mahler Avatar)

**Best Drama** – Storm Chaser (by BearSent176)

**Best Unlikely Story** – The Start of a Family (by Imyoshi)

**Best One-Shot Overall** – When She Falls (by ZorpoxTheConqueror)

**Best Novel-sized Story** – Between The Stars (by Mahler Avatar)

**Best Short Story** – I Still Need You (by temporaryinsanity91)

**Best Series Overall** – TIE - The Stars series (by Mahler Avatar) & Monkey's Tail series (by levi2000a1)

**Best Young Author** - Iapsa

**Best New Author** – levi2000a1

**Best Reviewer** – CajunBear73

**Best Story Overall** – Ronicus et Leo (by Mr. Wizard)

**Best Writing Team** – BearSent176 (CajunBear73/Sentinal103)

**Best Single Line** –"Does my super suit really make my butt look that big?" levi2000a1 (From Broken Heart, Broken Mind by levi2000a1, spoken by Kim)

**Best Writer** – Mahler Avatar

After the list finished and the screen returned back to looking like a brick wall, both hosts walked back on stage while the table of Fannies and the podium rose once again to their previous positions.

Slipgate approached the microphone and spoke. "Very quickly we would like to give a big kudos to ShadowDancer01. Since the Fannies have changed hands a few times, it helped that he documented all of the previous years' winners in one place for us."

"Totally," whitem agreed.

Slipgate continued, "We will now take a short break, so everyone can place an order on your mobile phone if you wish for food or drink, and it will be delivered to you wherever you are. The food available is included in the program that was handed out when you entered the building. Just dial 366-3669, or 'food now.'"

Everyone looked on with a bit of a surprised look. "Oh, sorry… we have employed the services of J.A.R.V.I.S. II, a smaller version of Tony Stark's famous computer system. It has greatly improved a few aspects of the Fannies this year, one of which is the ability to locate individuals to deliver food orders, and of course it has greatly increased safety for this year."

Neither host mentioned that another reason for this tracking system was to keep an eye on the Villains that were in attendance.

AC/DC's song "Back in Black" started to play at a low volume while a few in the audience called in an order, and the hosts seemed to curiously disappear from the stage.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**9****th**** Annual Fannie Awards**

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

"Well…" whitem started, checking himself in the mirror, "I think that the opening ceremony went pretty good, don't you think?" His eyes moved enough to look at his co-host's reflection.

"I agree." Slipgate replied, shaking his phone in an effort to make it work, even though he knew it wouldn't make a difference. "But why do you keep checking yourself out in the mirror?"

"Why don't you get yourself a normal watch?" whitem replied, tapping the Timex on his wrist as he turned around. "They're cheap, too."

Giving his co-host a narrowed look, Slipgate said "No answer huh? Anyway, it's also a phone you know… and a calendar, and a computer, and…"

"I know, I know. I finally ordered one myself and I should receive it in a week. But I'm _still_ going to wear a watch." Slipgate chuckled and didn't say anything else on the matter.

After a moment whitem broke the silence. "Speaking of time, looks like we only have a few minutes here for us to start the awards portion of the show."

"Don't forget to introduce the rest of the Kimmity." the younger man informed his co-host.

"Kimmity? Oh, I get it. I haven't forgotten them. In fact, it's right here on our Itinerary/Program. See?" whitem held up a tablet computer that had the designation J.A.R.V.I.S. II on the lower right of the unit. He tapped the screen and a checklist popped up showing what was next for the Hosts.

"Where did you get that?"

"I was given this as soon as I arrived this morning." Whitem held the unit between two fingers twisting it in the air. "You were supposed to get one too. Don't you have yours?"

Slipgate patted down his jacket, " I do remember someone handing me…" Just then his hand tapped a hard object that was located in the left inner pocket of his jacket.

'Heh…" he offered sheepishly. He pulled out the unit and looked at whitem. "Sorry. But now you can't sass me about my phone if you're carrying this." After giving a small laugh, whitem informed him that the units were only connected to an Intranet that was dedicated internally to the J.A.R.V.I.S. II system.

"So why is the screen flashing yellow like that? Yours is doing the same thing."

whitem looked down at his own unit. "Uh oh… that's our warning that we need to get ready to go back on stage. Yellow is a ninety second warning, and red means we only have thirty seconds."

"So why did we have a stagehand counting down for us before?" whitem didn't say anything, tapped the screen twice to stop the flashing, and put the unit into his jacket's inner pocket. The stagehand then showed up once again seemingly out of nowhere, and started another countdown. whitem nudged Slipgate who quickly double-tapped his screen to stop the flashing red screen and placed his unit back into his jacket's inner pocket just as the stagehand pointed at them to walk out onto the stage.

…KP…

After the two hosts arrived back at the podium, whitem started the next segment.

"Welcome back everybody. First, we would like to kindly ask that you hold your applause until after each winner completes their acceptance speech. Next, we hope you were able to get a snack and something to drink. While you're all getting settled in again, I would like to say that Slipgate and I have not done all this alone. We have employed the help of none other than CajunBear73 and Sentinel103, also known as the writing team BearSent176. They have been a great help with Beta Reading for people, and they will also be helping us in presenting some awards tonight as well."

"Employed?" Slipgate asked out the side of his mouth, "That kind of implies that we're paying them, doesn't it?"

"We'll talk about it later, OK?"

Slipgate shook his head imperceptibly, then called out, "CB? Sentinel? Would you guys like to come out here and say 'Hi?'"

From Stage Right came the sounds of scuffling just before two gentlemen suddenly (and seemingly unceremoniously at that) burst onto the stage from the right wing. Looking back to where they 'entered the stage' they outrageously straightened their disheveled clothing before they realized where they were. Then they sheepishly glanced to the audience before shyly waving and shuffling toward the Hosts.

Rolling their eyes, Slipgate and whitem stepped to the other side, away from the podium and then gestured to both it and the microphone. Eyeing the Hosts, and then the audio stand in the middle of the stage, they timidly crept up to it, and after peering at it and back to each other a couple of times, they leaned in together and said, "Hi."

"Oh c'mon you two," whitem hissed off to the side just loud enough for the other two to hear. "I know you two aren't _this_ shy. So **stop** messing around!" Frustration was just oozing from him.

Standing a little straighter, and with little smiles on their faces reminiscent of the Tweebs, CajunBear and Sentinel slyly looked to each other as they realized just how they could get under whitem's skin.

Sentinel quickly leaned in to the microphone. "All I'd like to say at this time is… it's all his fault." He finished with a thumb hooked in the direction of his friend.

Smirking at his online and offline partner in 'crime,' CajunBear began. "Well yes, we do enjoy what we do online with the Kimmunity, and look forward to more of it in the coming years." Then he looked to whitem and added, "And we have Slipgate and whitem to thank for letting us help with this year's festivities."

Then, holding his hand over the microphone, he leaned in theatrically towards Slipgate. "But do you think," he started, nodding toward whitem, "he'll pick up the tab for the party we hosted last night in his room while he was prepping for today? I mean, those penguins were just _not_ going to leave without a fight, or a heck of a lot of fish to lead them out of there." Slipgate shrugged his shoulders in a non-committal gesture.

While realization came over the non-capitalized author's face, CajunBear nudged Sentinel, and quickly jabbing a hand in any direction but where whitem was standing, they quickly made for a swift exit.

Trying not to chase after the reason his room had to be aired out last night, whitem stepped up to the podium as CajunBear and Sentinel exited stage left. "No… no worries here, folks. I know how to find them. I know people who have special skills…" he started, but Slipgate quickly jabbed him in the side. "Ah, yes, well, as I was about to say, we are now ready for our first three winners. Slipgate, do you have the envelopes?" His co-host nodded and pulled them out of his jacket pocket far enough to be seen.

"Our first category is for **Best KP Style Name.** This award goes to the author who has come up with a name that has a play on words or phrases, such as Camille Leon, whose name sounds like Chameleon."

A small voice echoed from the audience. "Hey! My **mother** gave me that name!"

"Sorry Camille," whitem said into the microphone, "I was just using it as an example." A grumble that could barely be heard was then followed by a smattering of laughter. He then held out a hand to receive the first envelope, and opened it.

"Anyway, our first winner for **Best KP Style Name** is **Ken Trepid**, from the story 'Kim Possible Rides Again – Prologue' by hotrod2001!" Hotrod walked across the stage with a smile on his face. Slipgate brought forward a gold-colored Rufus statuette, which Hotrod graciously received. Then the author strode up to the microphone and immediately started his speech.

"What can we say about Ken Trepid? Most of you by now have probably gathered that his name is a play on words for 'Intrepid' which is defined as being 'resolutely fearless.' How I came up with it was basically a 'Eureka Moment' while strumming through a thesaurus searching for possible words to play on for an OC which was in every way Kim's equal and more. And one night, I came across Intrepid, and it just kind of went from there.

"We haven't seen much of Trepid in my story so far, but the reception I have gotten from you, the fans, so far of the glimpse that you have gotten is that you like the character and are looking forward to where and how he comes into the fray. To me, I think I have him exactly how I want him and that he would fit in well in the KP universe in both canon and fandom. A little rough around the edges, keeps to himself, and happens to get annoyed by Ron...which I think is forgivable because really, who doesn't get annoyed by the guy every once in a while?" A plaintive 'Hey!' was heard from the audience, which was followed by a 'hunph' when a certain red head's elbow was placed in a particular point in the blonde boy's ribs.

"Anyways, this was kind of short notice, so I'll wrap it up with this. I am very humbled that the fandom has embraced one of my own creations, and I hope that he delivers to the fans a performance that is memorable and one that is spoken about for years to come."

Both hosts watched the author as he walked across the stage with his award in hand, to the sound of loud approval by the audience. Slipgate stepped up to the microphone, silencing the crowd with his hands and said, "Next we have **Best Original Character**. This award is given to the author who has created a character of their own that wasn't in the Kim Possible TV series or either of the movies." He pulled the next envelope out of his pocket and opened it. He read the winner to himself and gave his co-host a sideways glance. "The winner is **Moriarty**, from the 'The Power of Ron' series by none other than my co-host whitem!"

"Umm… what?" The co-host actually looked a bit surprised. He stepped up to the microphone as Slipgate handed him the Rufus statuette, and adjusted the microphone position a bit.

"Wow… what can I say? Moriarty has just become a villain that people love to hate, I guess. I used a big mix of so many different villains when creating him, and tried hard to make him a villain that people would actually get pissed off at. Heh… I guess it worked."

"Receiving the Best Original Character for him though is a big surprise, as that award is completely different from Best Villain. It says that people actually like the character himself, aside from the fact that he **is** a villain. So for that, I say THANK YOU to all those who voted for him in this category. It means a lot. Now I kinda wish I didn't… oops… almost gave a spoiler to anyone who hasn't read the final story of the series. Anyway… Thanks again everybody!"

Again the audience applauded the winner as whitem stepped back and handed his Rufus statuette off to a stage handler who was there just for this purpose.

Returning to the podium, he shrugged and said, "Hey… ya never know if a Host is going to win something, ya know? Anyway… Minor characters… Those that didn't get as much screen time as Kim, Ron, Drakken, or even Shego. They are still an integral part of every episode as they help flesh out the story line. This next award is for **Best Minor Character**." He then held out a hand and Slipgate handed him the third envelope.

"The winner is…" He fumbled a bit with opening the next award, but was finally able to get the envelope open without causing any damage. "**Tara**, from Kim Possible Rides Again – Prologue,' by hotrod2001!"

The winning author walked up onto the stage, looking a bit stunned that he was once again receiving an award. He received the small statuette from Slipgate, and walked up to the podium after whitem stepped to one side.

"So, obviously I'm very thankful to the committee for bestowing this title on me and thanks goes out to all of the fans and friends out there who voted for me to get this award. And most of all, a big shout out to Taechunsa who has been my beta since Chapter 2 and has helped me make smart decisions about my story, including the idea of utilizing Tara a little more.

"Tara...I think when you ask any long-time KP fan out there which character was the most underused and underdeveloped on that show, I would think that she probably wins it hands down. For a girl who had a speaking role and managed to get to first base with Ron, you would have thought there was more to her than just good looks and cheerleading. Well, through the miracle of creativity and a series that concluded a little open-ended, Tara finally got her chance to shine. I remember when I first started working on this story on how I really wanted to show how strong of a character Tara could have been and what she could have achieved if she had been used a little more. As a result, a heartbroken Ron had an old friend step up and help him out during his darkest times, a friend who shot it to him straight and helped him reinvent himself into a young adult who was more than the comic relief he was later portrayed as. And with this award I think it's safe to say that I succeeded in giving her the role she never managed to have." A large amount of applause came from the audience as if in total agreement, and quickly died down so he could continue.

"So I guess the question is now, where does Tara and the rest of the story go from here? The prequel is nearing completion, give or take another chapter or two, and I'm planning on bringing her back before the story concludes... hopefully it has as much of an impact as what we have seen of her already.

"Anyways, thank you everyone for your votes, words of congratulations, and continuing support of this 'line drawing practice' I started 5 years ago. I do it because of you and thank you for letting me tell a story." The two hosts stepped back up to the podium as hotrod2001 walked off the stage with his second statuette in-hand.

Slipgate started the next segment. "Well folks, that's our first of many awards yet to come. We will take a short break and be right back for more awards! Keep in mind our food and drink services. whitem and I will be back in a bit with the next group of winners."

As the two hosts walked off the stage, another song by AC/DC played as they left the stage. This time it was the hard-hitting number called "Thunder Struck".

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Once again whitem stood in front of the backstage mirror. This time though, he wasn't checking out his suit, or how good he looked without a tie.

His breathing had what could only be described as a 'mechanical echo' to it as he looked on with an imposing stance. He took another deep breath letting it echo in his ears, and marveled at how the ensemble he was now wearing looked.

Just as he was about to say a famous line from an equally famous movie, he was interrupted by a voice off to one side. "whitem… what in the **world** are you doing?"

Caught somewhat by surprise, he spun around making the black cape over his shoulders flare out dramatically just below his knees. The quick look of surprise on his face wasn't noticed as the black helmet of a famous villain hid his features. whitem's surprise was covered well by his quickly improvised line.

"How dare you interrupt my solitude!" His breath once again echoed loudly. "I… Darth whitem, demand obedience!" His right hand then rose and the fingers contorted inside their black glove, looking like he was trying to choke something, but he was a good four feet from Slipgate.

whitem's co-host immediately looked like he was choking. "I… I can't… please…" Then Slipgate intentionally slumped into the wall hard enough that he had to catch himself with his hands before sliding down further. Righting himself, he then looked the costume over. "_Why_ are you wearing a Darth Vader costume?"

whitem lifted the black helmet off of his head and made a "patissssh" sound like escaping air. "Since Disney now owns this franchise as well, I thought I would wear this for the next award."

It only took a moment for Slipgate to realize the next award was for 'Best Villain,' and for a micro-second he actually thought this would be a good idea. But then reason took over. "Umm… No. I mean, it would be a bit of fun, but I could barely hear you and I was standing just a few feet away. The microphone on stage isn't that sensitive, and all you would sound like is a bad speaker at a fast-food drive-through."

"Ahh…" whitem said with a smile and turned the helmet over, pointing inside. "I integrated a wireless mic inside and tied it in to my J.A.R.V.I.S. II, which then connects me to the house speaker system. There would only be about a second lag between what I actually say and when it comes out of the speakers."

Before whitem could say anything more, he realized something… "And, uh, the wireless mic… was active." Recognition crossed both hosts' faces and they ran to peek out at the audience from the edge of the curtain. The audience was smirking or smiling, clearly having heard everything from from whitem's soliloquy through both of the Host's discussion.

The two MCs scurried back to the table where the helmet was left, and whitem flipped the mic off. "Do you still want to wear it given that the surprise is over?" Slipgate asked.

"Pleeease?"

"We didn't plan for this… Besides… we've already got a somewhat 'Iron Man' theme going on here, so wouldn't it be kinda weird to suddenly throw in a Star Wars reference?"

"Fine. Just trying to put a little more fun into the… Fannies." He smirked a little at the sentence he just uttered.

"I still can't believe that name has stayed the same for the last nine years." Slipgate said and shook his head.

"It is what it is at this point. Anyway, wouldn't it be kind of fun for at least one of us to be dressed as such a famous villain? You can do something out there too!" whitem said.

Slipgate paused, considering. Then he whipped out pointed ears and put them on while looking in the mirror. He had facial hair going already, and combined with his almost bowl-like haircut and blue dress shirt, it was basically a perfect suited Mirror Spock.

whitem was open-mouthed at first, and then grinned.

Once again a stagehand mysteriously appeared and counted down the last few seconds before the hosts were to walk on to stage. The two walked back out just as another AC/DC song was finishing.

Slipgate started this portion of the show after a polite applause. "Ladies and gentlemen, Heroes and Villains. We're back for more fun and more awards. My co-host here wanted to try something a bit unconventional for the next award, and I decided, why not?

"Villains are an important aspect of many stories. It's the yang to the yin, the bad to the good, the evil to the… well, you get the point. Our next award is for Best Villain. whitem… do you have the envelopes for the next awards?"

His co-host nodded and handed the first one to Slipgate, who opened it. "The winner for **Best Villain** is… **Austin Young**, from the story 'Turning Lemons into Lemonade' by Imyoshi!"

The winning author immediately came up on stage and walked up to the podium, stopping for a moment when he came to whitem, who handed him the golden statuette of Rufus.

After a small adjustment to the microphone, he spoke. "So apparently you readers love my Austin Young character? Really? Well then I'm glad I was able to create an OC without it blowing up in my face into a million bite size pieces. That's somewhat of a relief. Gary Sue avoided - Mission Complete. And all it took to make the guy likable was a few, but important, personality choices. The biggest and most important was him being a personal mirror image of my childhood hero, Austin Powers. So everyone if you would give Austin Powers a round of applause! He deserves it!"

There was a slight pause of confusion on the part of the audience, as they weren't entirely sure if they would be applauding the winning author, or a character used for inspiration for an original character. Either way, praise was given by the sounds of clapping and even a few hoots and hollers. The applause continued as Imyoshi left the stage with his statuette.

whitem was next to step up to the podium, this time without his Vader costume. "I'd sing for y'all right now, but I don't do very good 'a capella.'" His small attempt at a joke was met with stony silence. "Anyway… our next award is for **Best Songfic**."

Pulling another envelope from his pocket, the host opened it. His eyes went wide after reading the winner, and then impossibly wider as he read more. "Ladies and gentlemen, this … this is amazing. I don't believe this has happened before in the history of the Fannies, but we have a tie… but the tie is for one person! The winning stories are **'I'll be Home for Christmas,'** and **'Say Something'**… both written by temporaryinsanity91!"

The stunning author strode across the stage and graciously received her statuette of the golden Rufus from Slipgate. She then approached the podium, adjusted the microphone a bit and spoke.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat and looked around, smoothing down the front of a shiny, purple dress. "Well, I'm usually more talkative in my author's notes, so I'm just going to say this. Thanks for voting and being a part of the Fannies. It means a lot to everyone that got nominated and... Right... uhhh, thanks again."

With that said, temporayinstanity91 turned and left the stage, leaving the hosts to look after her. "Well _that_ was a quick acceptance speech." whitem commented, and both turned back to the podium.

Slipgate moved up to the microphone next. "Alternate universes are fun to write, but they can also be a pain. They show what could happen if one small decision or action was different than what we see on the show. The hard part can be showing how a known character would act towards a completely different situation.

"If you haven't guessed yet, the next award is for **Best AU**, or Alternate Universe. The envelope please?" He held out a hand and whitem handed him the next winner. After opening and reading the winner, he gave a small chuckle. "The winner is the same person who was just here… temporaryinsanity91! The winning story is **'Number Twenty Three'**!"

The young woman who was on stage just a few moments ago was once again walking across the stage. She received her second statuette of Rufus, and now she held each one in a hand. Apparently temporaryinsanity91 didn't want to leave her other award with anyone else.

She walked up behind the podium and spoke in to the microphone. It hadn't even been adjusted from the last time she was up on stage. "Err-hey again, guys. Thank you for this. I'm very excited to have won this award. It really means the world to me. Thanks to my beta/editor/right hand Levi2000a1, and to everyone that has helped with ideas. Again, special thanks to everyone that participated… And, you guys rock! There will be more for this story and others soon."

Just as the author turned to walk off the stage, one of the heels of her stilettos snagged a part of her long dress, and she started to tumble. The entire audience took a collective deep breath, and Slipgate and whitem both started to move to catch her, but somehow, while still holding on to each of her statuettes, tempraryinsanity91 did a shoulder roll and landed upright in a wobbly, but yet stable stance. She looked out over the audience and gave a sheepish smile, which was followed by laughter, and loud applause. She then walked the rest of the way off the stage, albeit at a slower and more careful pace.

"I guess you would call that grace under pressure?" whitem suggested, and all Slipgate could do was nod, thoroughly impressed with how she had recovered.

"A little bit of Jennifer Lawrence there," Slipgate said, nodding.

Leaning in to the microphone, whitem ended the segment. "Well folks, I hope you're enjoying the show so far. We still have a few more awards to go, so if you would like, go ahead and get another snack or drink, and we'll be back."

Another AC/DC song, this time "Rock and Roll aint Noise Pollution", played over the speakers as the two hosts walked off the stage. This time, the large screen at the back of the stage that had been looking like a brick wall, lit up and started an impressive light show to the beat of the song.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kim Possible took a sip of her drink from a corner table. "Rock and Roll aint Noise Pollution" had been playing, and the screen up front had been playing a light show. Standing up from his chair next to her, Ron was dancing some Oh Boyz moves next to their table.

Kim reached out her other hand and lifted the program in front of her between her thumb and forefinger.

"Best Crossover/Fusion is the next category…" she said to herself. "Then Best Alternate Pairing. And we just had Best AU before this intermission."

She didn't take too much note when Ron plopped back into his chair next to her.

But she reacted with surprise when another shadow appeared and asked, "How's it going?"

She looked up to see Slipgate. He still had his pointed ears on, and her eyes flattened a little. He noticed, reached up a hand and felt what she saw, and removed them.

"Are you enjoying the show so far?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's good." she said, nodding her head as she did.

"You kind of seem to be staring a hole in that program. And I kind of noticed this corner got a little quieter when we got to the last category."

"Well, it's just, Best AU, Best Crossover/Fusion, Best Alternate Pairing… these are the big what-if categories." she said.

"Right?" Slipgate said, waiting for her to go on.

"What if we were dealing with mutations like the X-Men deal with? What if it was me, Ron, Drakken, Shego, Mom, Dad, the Tweebs, Nana, Barkin, any of us… in ancient Rome? Or lost in space?"

"What if you got to interact with Phineas and Ferb, other than the Kim Possible attraction going P&B but keeping the Bebes?" Slipgate added, with a wan smile.

"What if Bonnie's sisters were all in a relationship with Ron?" she said, pointing to a particular nominee on the program.

"So these are the what-ifs." Slipgate repeated, hoping for Kim to say what she was thinking.

"I don't know, I guess I just kind of am thinking about what-ifs in general. What if I hadn't started crime fighting? What if I hadn't met Ron or Monique or Wade? What if Mom and Dad had met and fallen in love with different people? These are the stories that get to explore things like that. They may not necessarily be novel-sized or be long series, but they do a lot to play around with ideas in our universe."

At Slipgate's look, she went on. "It's just that this ceremony is coming at the end of a long week for me. I'm just watching and witnessing. Don't really feel like the spotlight just now, just tucked away in the corner here feels good. And I guess when you're just watching from the corner the what-ifs seem pretty interesting."

Suddenly whitem was there, and even Sentinel103 and CajunBear73. "There you are, Slipgate!" whitem whispered urgently. "I was having trouble spotting you. The intermission's ended and people are staring at you all! That's how I finally found you."

"Sorry for the spotlight," Slipgate said to Kim as he was led away by whitem urgently. "Thanks for talking."

Back on the stage, whitem addressed the audience.

"Sorry everybody for the delay in getting things started again. We hosts are, after all, fans of Kim Possible, and we can get sidetracked."

whitem was about to launch into prepared remarks about the next category when Slipgate suddenly grabbed the microphone with a look toward him for approval. whitem widened his eyes but shrugged and stepped back.

"Our next two categories are all about what-if situations," Slipgate said. "What if Kim Possible was happening in a universe where there was a planet Krypton? What if Rufus was fighting Doofenshmirtz? What if Monique started dating Ned?"

At this last, there was a sound of someone clearing their throat. The person in question was wearing her hair long in waves and a stunning red dress.

whitem took the microphone back from the now-satisfied Slipgate.

"Our next category is **Best Crossover/Fusion**. CajunBear73 here has the envelope for me, since Slipgate was away at the time. CajunBear, if you would please?"

CajunBear opened the envelope, looked at the slip inside, smiled, and handed it to whitem.

"And the winner of the Best Crossover/Fusion Fannie is **Sharper the Writer** for **'A New Redheaded Cheerleader'**!"

Sharper rose from his table with a grin on his face. He walked around the table and made for the stairs up on the left-hand side of the stage. He climbed the steps and was handed a golden Rufus statue by Sentinel103. He shook hands with Sentinel, CajunBear, and Slipgate before coming to stand next to whitem, holding his statue happily.

whitem surrendered the microphone to him, and he began.

"I would like to thank all the friends I have made here in the Kimmunity for all the support and love for my very first Fannie award win for the first book of 'A New Redheaded Cheerleader!' Secondly, I would like to also thank the Phineas and Ferb community as well for fostering my interest in the show, from merely watching the show to tweeting new episodes and our discussions on social networking sites. This fueled my ideas that go into this story. If it weren't for the events that made me convert into the Phineas and Ferb fandom, I wouldn't be on this stage on this very evening."

The hosts looked at him oddly since he seemed to be on the stage. Undaunted, he continued.

"Also, I would like to thank the people who read 'ANRC' and enjoyed the characters, both KP and Phineas and Ferb and the OCs, the plots with never-ending twists and turns, and the unique concept of the story itself. It is indeed one rollercoaster of a ride. And as Phineas would say so himself, 'Carpe Diem!' Thank you!"

With that, Sharper suddenly blipped out. Slipgate managed to dive for and rescue the Fannie. There was a note on it, which he shakily read, "This was a hologram based on Wade's newest technology since I couldn't attend in person at the moment. Please deliver to…"

Slipgate didn't read the rest of the address aloud and put it aside after conferring with whitem in whispers.

"OK… I guess that's the new version of coming at us from a screen? Suffice to say, Sharper, if you're hearing this, your Fannie is yours. It'll get delivered and we accept for the moment on your behalf, physically at least."

whitem quickly put the Fannie in a courier package and beckoned someone. A Yamanouchi ninja suddenly appeared, bowed, and disappeared with the package.

"Now then… our next category is **Best Alternate Pairing**! And our winner in this category is…"

He looked to whitem, who grabbed up and opened an envelope, widened his eyes and shut it again while shutting his eyes, then opened up a DIFFERENT envelope after checking its label carefully.

Slipgate's own eyes widened, and there was a murmur in the audience. Now people knew whitem knew one of the other winners. But which one?

whitem went on like nothing happened, though, grinning tightly and handing the answer to Slipgate for the Best Alternate Pairing category.

Slipgate looked down at the slip, and then announced, "The winner is **levi2000a1** and his story '**600 - Something Old, Something New, Nothing Stoppable, Everything Possible**' with **Tara** and **Ned**. Huh, that's not exactly the main pairing of that fic…"

"Ahh…" whitem said, "But it IS a pairing, and definitely an alternate one at that."

Slipgate shrugged. "I suppose so! Congratulations levi, and come on down!"

Levi did just that, running onto the stage and coming to the microphone first of all. "I saw a movie not too long ago that had a saying in it that I liked, and yes, I will work it into a story at some point. 'Overkill is highly underrated.' In my story, 'Something Old, Something New, Nothing Stoppable and Everything Possible,' I wanted to throw out a few random and different combinations that I could come back to later. Five different ones to be precise.

"Yori and Cousin Larry simply because Yori had a thing for Ron which has been used a lot, but since this was Ron and Kim's wedding that ruled him out. So I combined her with the person that had a lot of Ron's traits plus he knew a lot about Monkey Kung Fu.

"Nana and Señor Senior, Senior. Can't let just the young folks have all the fun. :)

"Joss Possible and an OC Samuel. Had to bring Joss into the story and I hope to have her back later in the series if not a story more about her…

"Tara and Ned. Okay, here we go. I started out with the Tara and Josh pairing in my mind at the beginning of 'Broken Heart, Broken Mind,' but since I never liked Josh (way too perfect) it was easy for me to work in a darker side to him. Something to shake the wedding up a little bit but not too much. He liked to beat his wife from time to time. In my book, that put him down around the level of child abusers. The lowest of the low. Tara is going to get out of it with a little help from her friends, but in the mean time I figured she'd want a safe relationship, one opposite of the volatile one she wanted out of. Enter Ned. Good at what he does or else he wouldn't still have a job. Friend to both Ron and Kim and helpful when needed.

"Tara's story, 'Mistakes Were Made,' will conclude just as soon as I finish the two dramas I'm working on now. The first chapter is already written, just waiting before posting it.

"Anyhoo, once again, thank you all."

Levi now shook each host's hand, gently took his Fannie, and jogged off the stage.

whitem went next. "Our last category before we take a break again is **Best KiGo Story**! It's been 12 years since the show started, and if you dig back far enough you'll find that people were imagining Kim and Shego were an interesting match even as early as the first season of the show. Whether or not that's to the personal taste of anyone else, there have been many, many, many…"

"Many, many, many, MANY," Slipgate added in.

"Many!" CajunBear and Sentinel added with little smirks as whitem's eyebrows began to twitch at his co-hosts.

"Ahem, many KiGo fics over the years. In fact, I… uhh… wrote a couple myself. This site currently estimates 1.9 thousand, so I think it's safe to say 'thousands' here since there are stories not even published here."

"And that's worth recognizing." Slipgate said, more seriously. "And with that we'd like to congratulate…"

He opened the envelope he had picked up, and after looking inside, announced "**Cwesthawk**! You win the Fannie for **Best KiGo Story **for **'Storms Over Colorado'**! Come on up!"

There was silence. Dead silence.

Eventually whitem coughed.

"It seems cwesthawk was unable to make it at the last minute. We accept this award on his behalf and will make sure it gets sent to him."

Slipgate meanwhile was already talking quietly to a Yamanouchi Air ninja and handing over the Fannie statue.

"OK," Slipgate said, returning to his microphone. "It's time to take another break. Back soon, and our co-hosts CajunBear and Sentinel will be taking lead duties next time for us while we'll be on the assist end. Please make yourselves comfortable folks, and don't forget that if you need anything your JARVIS link can provide it."

With that, the hosts dispersed as the beats of "Eye of the Tiger" started playing.

**To be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Backstage:_

Slipgate glanced at his friend who was primping in the mirror once again. "You want me to wear _what_?"

whitem adjusted the black cape across his shoulders and repeated to his cohost, "the sombrero and the ammo bandolier. It will be a signal to the fans we are full supporters in co-plays as well."

The more serious of the pair rolled his eyes. "You mean Cosplays, short for costume play. I think I'll hold off on that, thank you very much."

whitem had caught something in what Slipgate had said. "Hmm, seems you know where the word comes from."

"That is a completely different interest of mine from Kim Possible!" Slipgate replied too quickly.

whitem smiled. "You'll have to teach me more ani-may terms some day."

"Anime, and it's… oh never mind." Slipgate sulked and whitem grinned. "Let me help you with your mask and hat….And what's with that toy sword?"

"Rapier. You don't even realize who I am portraying do you?"

"It doesn't mean anything if we don't get out there you know, we're almost late… _again_."

whitem frowned, "I knew you were going to be a spoilsport about this." Sighing, "Let's go," he turned to the stage.

"Yeah that acoustic number by Junior is up after this next presentation and since he is sure to fall on his face we'd better make up for it in advance." Slipgate warned.

The conniving cape-wearing host agreed with his friend's logic as, once again, the ever timely stagehand appeared out of nowhere and counted down their immediate return to the stage…. "Hummmmm I wonder if we can pin this one on someone else….Who's the biggest sucker out there?"

Slipgate looked over his shoulder as he removed the special ears from the pocket of his fashionable slacks and gave them to the stagehand; the look he got from Kim foremost on his mind, "Huh, what was that? Come on whitem…"

Still in contemplation, whitem followed his buddy out onto the stage as the cameras came back on….

XX

_Meanwhile, at a table on the main floor, in a dark corner across the room from Kim's and Ron's table:_

"Hey Suzie, how come Wanda is behaving herself tonight?", the more handsome half of the infamous writing team inquired as he checked to make sure his kilt was properly positioned. He didn't want a clothing mishap to happen this early in the evening.

The shorter of the two female Shinobi replied, "CajunBear and she got into another bottle of slivovitz and she's feeling it at the moment."

CB chuckled, "It came around too fast and caught her by surprise, but she'll get the hang of it…after about ten more bottles."

ST chuckled as well, quite aware what _that_ liquid refreshment could do to people before he glanced over his shoulder to check behind him to see what was going on at the stage. Seeing both of the hosts staring at him with their hands on their hips he leaned over to CB, "I wonder what our bosses want? They don't look real happy right now."

The gator chaser snorted, "We'd better find out," before cocking an eyebrow at the kilted pipefitter, "You didn't do anything did you?"

Sent shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, let's just go see what we did wrong now."

As they rose CB replied, "_We_?"

A little nervous, ST decided to keep comments to himself as they made their way to the stage. Within hearing range, he asked whitem and Slipgate, "Hey boss what, errrr, bosses… what do you…" he paused as he took in what whitem was wearing, "Uh hey, which one of you guys is Baba Looey?"

Catching on, Slipgate turned and sped over to the stand holding Junior's acoustic guitar, and quickly returned. Extending the guitar to his partner, and in a bad Mexican accent, "Queeks Draw….I mean El Kabong I have found your kabonger so you can fight evil tonight after the show."

whitem wasn't quite as quick on the uptake and stood there with a confused look on his face as he tried to remember _where_ he had heard those names from before.

CB snorted, "I guess that answers _that_ question,." to Sentinel. Turning to the hosts he asked, "So what do you need? I mean we made our cameo appearance like we said we would."

A slightly perplexed whitem handed Sentinel the envelopes as he informed the two troublemakers, "Your turn, guys," before waving lightly to them, "Have fun. Oh, and watch out for the exploding golf balls." as they walked off.

Then to his cohost, "Come on Slipgate, let's mingle back over at Kim and Ron's table, that blond goof has got to be on something with all the moves he's showing tonight."

Stunned, the kilted writer and part time site-malcontent stood there as CB laughed, "Oh this is going to be good, _you're_ the one who gets stage fright,." and steered him to the podium.

"Yeah, yeah right now I hate me," a very ashen ST said as he looked at the first envelope. Looking up to the audience, "Hello all, sorry for the delay there, but CB and I were just _reminded_ of our agreement to take part in this year's Fannies." A weak grin was met with chuckles from the audience.

"So without further delay, for the best Kim/Ron…" He handed the other envelopes to his buddy then took his small knife again out of his sock and made quick work of the flap.

"For the **Best Kim/Ron**, the Fannie goes to…**CaptainKodak1** for his tale _**The Fox and the Sloth**_!"

From somewhere a stagehand brought out the golden rodent and handed it to the shorter of the two presenters. In an aside to CajunBear, the hand whispered, "Tell the other guy he doesn't look so good in this light."

CB smirked, "That's all right, he doesn't look good in _any_ light." The gator chaser took the trophy to the mic as the well-known author of many things Kim and Ron approached the stage.

CaptainKodak1 walked up as the entire audience could see the eyes of the new hosts. Both were almost star-struck, and for a second whitem actually thought they might drop to their knees and start chanting 'We're not worthy! We're not worthy!' Thankfully this didn't occur and the well-known author began his speech.

"I would like to first thank all my fans and those who have supported me all these years. It was several years ago when the original author of the story posted a request that he needed help with the story. I contacted him and he asked be to collaborate with him on the story. We posted a few chapters together and then we lost contact.

"I kept trying over the years to get in contact with him but never could. I let the story lie for awhile then restarted it. I had been thinking on it while it lay with no new posts. Then when I really thought I had a handle on the story I restarted it.

"I had to think hard and remember the notes we had shared and the angle the original author had in mind. I then continued the story at that point. The story really was a great idea taking Kim and Ron beyond their original personas, yet still keeping their personalities. I have really had a great time with it. I hope that everyone has enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you again."

"As always, I accept this award as a challenge to be a better writer and continue the heritage of the Kim Possible world."

Returning to the podium as CaptainKodak1 returned to his seat, Sentinel said, "Not many people know that Cap gave me my first shot at posting…. If it hadn't been for him I might not have had the confidence to ever put anything out." Sentinel beamed to his friend. "Now many of you might be thinking that you'd like to see a lot less of my stuff…."

CB laughed, cutting in, "And he's still kicking himself about that too." Shrugging, "Well, I'll bet he's hoping you'll take a long vacation away from the plot bunny patch."

"Thanks a lot buddy, _annnndd _moving on…" ST snatched the next envelope and read aloud, "The Fannie for the **Best Comedy** goes to…" He again used his trusty knife to make quick work of the envelope, "The Fannie for Best Comedy goes to… **Imyoshi** for _**Coloring Inside the Lines**_!"

There was a cheer from the back. "I made it!" The young author almost tripped over his feet as he jogged to the stage.

CB picked up the waiting Golden Rufus and handed it to the young author as he walked across the stage toward the podium.

After quickly adjusting the microphone, Imyoshi started his speech. "Now to my other winning category - _**Coloring Outside the Lines**_! A comedy section? I won a comedy nominee? Not the guy from across, but me? Hell yea! You know what this means? I truly am funny. All that negative feedback my therapist gave me can screw him to hell! I won. He lost. It's done."

With a smile on his face the young writer happily shook the hands of his co-presenters, each having reviewed many of his offerings on the site.

Holding the Golden Rufus above his head Imyoshi took one more bow and left the stage to applause.

As he watched the young writer fade into the crowd CB with tears of mirth in his eyes said, "He sure is happy isn't he Sent?" The applause continued as Imyoshi made his way to his table.

"Yeah," the Scotsman replied, "it reminds me of when I got out of Miss Krutz's English class in middle school for the last time, never to see her again."

"What happened, did she retire?"

Sentinel offered a sidelong look of 'innocence', then said "In a way she did."

He knew better, but CB felt that he had to ask, "What happened? Did she get sick?"

"Saint Francis Hospital in the town I grew up in had a special section where people could recover from stress," the kilt wearer hinted.

Hesitatingly, CB asked, "Uh who was the cause of this 'stress'?" He suspected the answer.

Smirking, "Welllll I don't like to brag, but I figure some shrinks were able to take some vacations because of me…"

CajunBear rolled his eyes. "Coming from you I can believe it." He glanced around the crowded room, "Slipgate and whitem are back over at Kim and Ron's table, and they're probably apologizing for bringing _you_ into the show Sent."

Shrugging, "It was nice of them, sure I get to write about Kim and Ron a little but it was nice to get my picture with them for a change… They were too nice to just disappear on me… this time."

CajunBear was reminded of certain plot scenarios Sentinel had written in the past. "Yeah without Ron in bandages and Kim in some sort of psychosis or something." he shot back before leaning into the microphone, the applause for Imyoshi having died down.

"And our next to last presentation for this segment, one of _my_ favorites, **'Best Romance,'**" CB announced after the crowd fell silent.

Without further ado, as this category was quite popular at the site, the Cajun made short work of opening the envelope. "Annnnddd the Golden Rufus for **Best Romance** winner is…" he looked at the paper again,, "_**Over A Cup of Coco Moo **_by **AngelicInkling**."

As the crowd applauded, the author stood, but remained rooted in place, a stunned look on her face.

Realizing she wasn't making any moves to the stage, CB coaxed her, "Congratulations AngelicInkling, for a well-conceived and delivered story for our reading enjoyment."

Still the author in question didn't move so he added, "You may approach the stage you know. These statues are a little heavy to be tossing out in the audience… and while there's an insurance issue with doing so, my friend here just might try it."

In a rush AngelicInkling swiftly approached the stage to receive her Rufus.

"Thank you for this award, and thank you to those who have nominated and voted me for this category. Honestly, this win came as a surprise for me as there are a lot of good stories from a lot of very good writers in the KP Community. I thought that with my lack of presence, people would have already forgotten me and my stories. It warms the heart to know that there are still those who remember and support them.

"I know that I have been in-active for more than a year now, with only reviews and reads done every now and then but with this award, I hope and I wish, that my writing and inspiration would revitalized and I'll be able to finish all that I have pending and possibly write more stories that you guys can enjoy.

"It is such a great honor to receive this award, that is why, with all my heart I once again say thanks to all those who have read, reviewed and supported me and my stories. Hats off to you all. More stories to read, more stories to write and may our little community grow bigger and better than ever."

As AngelicInkling walked back to a table, holding the statue above their head, CB couldn't help but whisper to Sentinel, "Kids, they really do enjoy this."

"Yeah like when you won Best Reviewer last year," Sentinel replied to CB's smirk.

Suddenly the next statue was placed in its waiting spot by a ninja in a gray gi. CB was about to comment when the stagehand got his attention motioning for him to hurry up.

Before either could approach the microphone, out in the crowd someone started "The Wave." Sent looked into the crowd and his complexion began to pale.

Looking to his writing partner, CB asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"Motion sickness," he said, holding in a burp. "You're an old Navy guy… here, take over," he started to say.

"Briefly, and I never went out on the water," CB shot back as Sentinel turned away.

"You do the next one!" the now ashen ST insisted over his shoulder as he staggered offstage with his hand over his mouth.

Shrugging his shoulders as his co-host meandered his way off the stage the Cajun took the next envelope. After he scanned the label, he read aloud. "For the '**Best Friendship**…' Fannie," and CB paused for effect and then continued as he opened the envelope, "for Best Friendship the Fannie goes to… **TempestDash** for _**Promises Kept**_."

Stunned and (nearly) flabbergasted, TempestDash climbs up onto the stage, bypassing the more convenient stairs in favor of the shoulder of a nearby stagehand, and accepts the award with a flurry of muted gratitude to the presenter before turning toward the audience.

"Thank you so much for this. I'm beyond thankful to everyone who voted for me," he says with a wild grin that won't stop. "You know, I've been writing fanfiction since I first played _Zelda II: The Adventure of Link_ back in the halcyon days of 1989. I didn't call it fanfiction back then, I called it a fun picture book project to do with my Tandy computer back in 2nd Grade. But in all that time, these last eight years of writing Kim Possible fiction has been the most memorable and dear to me. I thank all the great writers that I've read in this fandom from which I've taken a little bit of my current style from, especially Allaine, King in Yellow, and Sobriety, from which I've stolen more than a little."

"_**Promises Kept**_ was a personal story for me, driven by the need everyone has to occasionally reflect on their life and the choices they made. What are the most important things to a person and who the most important people are in their lives are not easy questions to answer. I tried to show Shego and Kim work through those struggles. I also was driven by a need to have Shego give up less in her reconciliation with Kim. Too often, I see Shego give up her villainy for Kim's companionship, and I wanted to push their relationship into a more stable area where they both make sacrifices in their worldview. I hope this award means I've accomplished that task. Thank you again, so very much."

With clasped hands and a bow, TempestDash departs the stage in a slightly less dramatic way than he arrived: the stairs.

Still clapping, CB called out, "Let's hear it one more time for TempestDash…"

Then looking off-stage opposite his seasick friend and co-author, "And for our listening enjoyment we present Senor Senior, Junior with 'The Ghost of Tom Joad' followed by three songs of his own creation." Then CajunBear rushedbackstage away from the coming musical _interlude _hoping he remembered where his ear protection was.

**To be continued…**

XXXX

_**Disclaimer: Hanna-Barbera owns the rights to Quick Draw McGraw/El Kabong and Baba Looey.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Señor Senior Junior had been singing "The Ghost of Tom Joad" by Rage Against the Machine for a while now. On the minus side, the audience looked likely to rage against the machines…or specifically, the speakers onstage and the microphone he was holding. On the plus side, the backbeat was mostly drowning out his near-falsetto pitch.

Slipgate had been talking with Ron during the intermission about cooking, or specifically how you do it. Ron, for his part, thought he'd finally found someone more challenged in the kitchen than Kim had been back during Home Ec. "No, really, it's okay to simmer it for that long." he said with a smile.

Meanwhile, whitem had been talking with Kim, trying to gather what her reactions had been to various stories he'd thought up over the years. "About that story with Betty and you…" whitem asked hesitantly.

CajunBear and Sentinel had elected to spend their time with their characters and their drinks, though which was getting more of their attention was anyone's guess.

When Junior finished singing and bowed to the audience, a stagehand directed him where to go and another quickly cleared the stage of vegetables in various states of _'health'_ (none of which would be called 'fresh').

Sentinel noticed first that it was time for the intermission to end. He rose, excusing himself from a conversation with Wanda, and made his way over to the table with Kim, Ron, Slipgate, and whitem.

"Oy, your turn again!" he called out to them.

Slipgate stuffed a few Post-Its with various ingredients and directions he'd written down in his pocket and rose from the chair. Seeing him rise, whitem did the same. Kim looked perplexed as she watched them go.

Passing the confused countdown stagehand that had shadowed them all through the night, they came on stage, walked to the microphone, and looked out at the audience.

"We're getting into some meaty categories before our next intermission," whitem said.

"Yup. First up is the award for **Best Action/Adventure**. The Fannie for Best Action/Adventure goes to…" Slipgate joined in, then went to the table where the envelopes were kept.

Things took a pause as he unlocked the box they'd been kept in for the intermission and looked over the envelopes inside, putting aside any that weren't the category he sought.

whitem smiled at the audience as he realized they may have wanted to arrange this before they started speaking. He went to the table as well, only to see, with gratitude, that Slipgate was already arranging the different envelopes in the order they'd be needed for the rest of the ceremony. "Good idea," he whispered, and Slipgate just nodded as he kept searching.

Finally they found the envelope they wanted after all the other envelopes had been set aside, groaned, and whitem took it from Slipgate to tear it open.

After he looked inside, whitem looked up and announced, "the winner for Best Action/Adventure is **LJ58** for _**Kim Possible: Rogue**_!"

LJ58 was jotting furiously in a notebook when he suddenly looked up at hearing his name. Realizing what had just happened, he closed the notebook, stuffed his pen in his pocket, and ran up while gripping the notebook tightly.

When he got on stage, he took the Rufus statuette from Slipgate with one hand and held it close while holding the notebook close with the other. He walked to the microphone like that and began his speech.

"First, thanks for the inclusion. I'm really happy to make the Fannies again."

People cheered.

"I always appreciate the feedback that tells me that the fans are enjoying my stories. When I actually make the list of nominees, or even the winners, it tells me I'm doing something right. So, thank you to all the fans that read, reviewed, and appreciated my humble talents. You have my heartfelt and genuine gratitude."

Suddenly his eyes flashed as if he had an idea.

"Now, I must go write down the nine to twelve different new ideas I just had." he said by way of apology, and dashed off back to his table with his award and notebook. Before people could blink, he was furiously jotting in the notebook again, with one arm draped across the notebook to keep it steady and that hand gripping the base of the statue so it wouldn't go anywhere.

whitem whistled a bit, and Slipgate looked envious. Even CajunBear and Sentinel shared a "Whoa" look with the two on stage.

"All right," whitem said, "congratulations again to LJ58, and now for our next award." He grabbed the necessary envelope and said, "Our next award is for **Best Drama**. Let's see who's in here, shall we?"

whitem opened the envelope and handed the slip inside to Slipgate. Slipgate looked at it and conferred with whitem in whispers while pointing at one spot on the slip. whitem shrugged and held up two fingers. Somehow Slipgate understood that to answer his question.

"The winner for Best Drama is the story _**Cloudy, with a Chance**_ by **Levi2000a1** and **temporaryinsanity91**!"

The two authors rose from their respective tables and strode to the same side of the stage. temporaryinsanity91 still looked stunning in her dress, but she seemed flabbergasted to be up there. She had a hurried, hushed conversation with Levi2000a1 when they got to the edge of the stage that nobody could hear, but after Levi answered, she seemed to give up and followed him up onto the stage – though she was watching her footing a bit more this time.

Both strode to the microphone, but when Levi2000a1 looked at her, she shook her head and pointed to him. He shrugged and turned to the audience.

"Just being nominated for 'the best' anything is always high praise, as I'm sure anyone can say. To win against such well written stories as were also nominated is an honor."

Claps arose from the other nominees.

"_**Cloudy**_ is my attempt to put a different spin on several different types of well-written stories I've read here. Ron and Kim break up, Ron has a mental breakdown, and Kim made up with her family from something that happened in the past, but they never went deep enough for me. They never covered the pain people had to go through from both sides to try and get back what they lost.

"I certainly stacked the deck against all of them, but I hope I did it in a believable way so the readers could say, 'Yea. It 'could' have happened that way' while trying my best to keep the characters as 'true' to themselves as possible."

Again he looked to temporaryinsanity, but she leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Nope, I'm good. Thanks!" Of course, nobody else heard her. One wonders how you heard her. Yeah you, in front of the screen.

Shrugging again, Levi finished. "Once again, thank you."

Both authors approached the hosts. whitem handed the award to Levi, which he took happily. TI seemed to finally agree to a handshake from both hosts, and then both authors exited stage right.

Slipgate poured himself a glass of water as the audience returned to their murmurs. He offered another wordlessly to whitem, who at first shook his head, but then reconsidered, shrugged, and took one.

After a long drink, Slipgate walked to the microphone and began. "Our next category is **Best Unlikely Story**. This isn't a new category – it was kind of brought into the mix last year. But hell, maybe I'm feeling reflective here."

"The Kim Possible universe," Slipgate began, "is actually pretty darn flexible. Because it started out with some parodic intentions in the first place, there's a lot that it is genre savvy to and likes to tease. For example, in the episode _The_ _Fearless Ferret_, Kim comments on how she doesn't get the whole superhero secret identity thing. Anyway, it's a pretty out-there show. They actually get sucked into a TV. They actually have good and evil personality reversers. They have an Adam West who isn't a mayor – almost like that isn't what he was originally known for. Kooky, right?"

Sentinel suddenly called back, "He was known for _Robinson Crusoe on Mars_!"

Undeterred, Slipgate shot back, "Don't you mean the _Kini Popo Show_, as Billy West Anderson with Peaches the chimp?"

Some people laughed. Some people decided their hosts were like, _so_ old. Bonnie Rockwaller was one of these. "What-_ever_," she muttered as she flounced her hair. Next to her sat a martial artist wearing Chinese clothes and another big guy who seemed all smiles to see both of them at his table.

"Anyway… So it's kind of interesting to see this category…this one that's about stories that even this show wouldn't tell normally."

whitem grinned, but pointed at his watch and then the envelope he'd long since torn open.

"Oh all right. You take this one," Slipgate told him, sighing. He muttered, "Nobody listens," as he leaned back against the table and poured himself some more water.

whitem glanced at his co-host for a moment, but he seemed okay. Moving on, he pulled the slip out and announced, "Our winner for **Best Unlikely Story** is _**Way too Old School**_ by **Mr. Wizard**! Come on down, sir!"

A man came rocking a full-chested Roman look, including epaulets. With him came a gorgeous redhead (not Kim) and a little one that looked proudly at daddy.

Giving off an image of Patrician propriety, Mr. Wizard smiled and began.

"Wow, I really didn't expect anything other than maybe the 'Will-You-Just-Finish-Already!' award for most slothful writing."

The audience laughed.

"Special thanks goes to King in Yellow, who has given me so much help regarding Brown, the inspiration for Miskatonic. It's the little touches that make fanfiction, and nobody does it better. And none of this would be what it is without my beta, Brother Bludgeon, who provided ideas, corrections, and three great chapters. Thanks, guys."

Both the named gentlemen rose so Mr. Wizard could see them giving him thumbs up.

"And to all the readers and reviewers, thanks, I haven't forgotten you. I promise to publish more. Thanks!"

With that, Mr. Wizard, and the Wizard family, strode back to their table. Slipgate managed to intercept them long enough so that he didn't forget to take his award with him. His child called his dad over and whispered something in his ear that got a big grin from the father.

whitem decided to lead off the next award. "Our next category is **Most Unique Story**. This is a new category this year, and I'm excited to see what happens with it. Without further ado,"

Suddenly Slipgate gasped. whitem turned to see that he'd opened the envelope while he was speaking to help announce the award, but now he was smiling. He beckoned for the microphone and, shrugging, whitem handed it over.

"Our winner for **Most Unique Story**," Slipgate began in a loud, cheery voice, "is **whitem** for _**Tara's Tome**_!"

whitem absorbed this for a moment, and then almost dropped, but managed to grab a nearby chair. Then he managed to raise one hand to catch the microphone suddenly tossed at him as Slipgate laughed.

Righting himself, whitem looked at the audience. He glanced at the slip in Slipgate's hands, but there was no mistake. Looking at the audience again, he began.

"First off, I will admit that I kinda wanted this category put into the Fannies. There are a number of stories out that that just don't fit in to any other category without using a very large shoehorn!"

He paused for laughter. Instead he just received blank stares and one person laughing. That person wasn't Slipgate, either.

He cleared his throat, then in a low voice said, "Guess the audience is a bit too young to get the reference. Oh well…" Unfortunately the microphone still picked up what he said.

Moving on, he continued. "I will also admit that I'm a little surprised that this story ended up winning. There were some other great stories in this category that could have easily won, so I would like to say Thank-You to all those that voted for my story."

whitem seemed to have nothing more to say, though he was beaming.

"We'll be back after another intermission," Slipgate said. "You youngsters can watch this video from YouTube of 'The Complete 14 Batman Window Cameos.'"

The hosts – even whitem – dispersed before the audience could make their ire known.

Timothy North took a drag on his cigarette as he watched with a smile. "Ungrateful punks, the lot of them."

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

whitem sat in his dressing room in front of his personal mirror. He hardly ever used this room, and Slipgate didn't seem to be in his much either, but nevertheless… this was where both currently were. Alone, inside their separate dressing rooms.

At the time though, whitem seemed to be more agitated than his co-host.

"Jarvis… are you _sure_ your calculations are correct?"

"Yes sir. With the data at hand, I calculate that my calculations are calculated to be 96.6 percent accurate."

"That's… _very_ calculating, J." the host said with an irritated sigh.

whitem rubbed his nose with both hands, leaned back hard in his chair, and said to no one, "So it looks like there WILL be an attempt by an unknown party to disrupt the Fannies. But who can it be? All big-name villains are here, and each one of them has a surveillance drone hovering just out of sight. Who have we forgotten about?"

A knock sounded at his door, and whitem immediately got up from his chair. Just after he unlocked and opened the door, the last thing the host saw were two red glowing eyes before everything went black.

…x x x x…

Slipgate was relaxing in his room as much as he could for the short time they had before the next set of awards. At least here he couldn't hear the caterwauling of Junior as he finished another song. Surprisingly, people hadn't minded "The Complete 14 Batman Window Cameos" that much, but that hadn't been long enough for the whole intermission. Slipgate was listening to his headphones when a knock was at his door. The volume was low enough so he could hear.

"Oh hey there whitem, is it time?" he said as he opened the door. The last thing the host saw was a fist coming at him, and everything went black.

…x x x x…

The audience seemed to be getting either nervous or anxious, as it seemed to be quite a while since they had seen their hosts for the evening. After Junior had assaulted their ears, at least three more songs from the 70s had played over the speakers.

Just when it seemed like the two hosts weren't coming out, suddenly they began walking across the stage. They seemed a bit stiff, but nothing else looked out of place. Both walked over to the table holding the rest of the Rufus Statuettes, which was about a dozen or more. Each took an end of the table and began walking off stage.

Just as they were about to walk out of sight of the audience, two _very_ disheveled men appeared wearing nothing but robes! It took a few seconds for everyone to realize that they looked just like Slipgate and whitem!

"Stop!" Slipgate yelled, halting the other two who were carrying the table of awards.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," whitem started, "Don't be alarmed, but these two are imposters! In fact… they are BeBe Bots made to look like us!"

"It's not me!" Came the immediate cry from a blue man in the audience.

"We know, Drakken!" Slipgate said, and pulled out his J.A.R.V.I.S. II Pad. whitem pulled out his as well, and both robed hosts pointed the Pads at their counterparts and started pressing their respective screens.

Suddenly sparks flew out of the imposter Slipgate's neck and it dropped that end of the table and crumpled to the floor. The table only fell a few inches, knocking over two or three statues. The imposter whitem, which was carrying the far end of the table, seemed unaffected. It put down the table and started to advance on the two actual hosts.

This was when something happened that no one at all expected. Realizing that the scrambling program from the Pad wasn't working, whitem handed his to Slipgate, and turned around toward the BeBe imposter yelling "No one copies me!" Then, surprising everyone (and himself as well) whitem bull-rushed the BeBe-fied version of himself and slammed a shoulder into the android's mid-section. The BeBe bot had a look of surprise as it moved back a good three to four feet.

The titular star of the show had been wanting a chance to shine here, and she got it as she grabbed the mini-grappling gun she was carrying in her clutch purse for just a situation like this. Using the swing line Kim somersaulted from her chair and sailed to a standing position on the stage.

She only stopped for a moment though, as Kim immediately leapt into action against the BeBe bot that was still functioning. While the imposter had enough warning to get out of the way of Kim's initial strike, the BeBe didn't have a chance to attack. Our young hero was fast enough on her feet to immediately launch a roundhouse kick at the BeBe's new position after she landed. The foot caught the BeBe's head and knocked it to an angle, with some cables separating. Before the BeBe could react, Kim followed up with a knife-hand and the head went clean off!

The crowd cheered the show's hero as she blushed self-consciously at the response of the audience. Not wanting to take too much time from the show, Kim quickly jumped off the stage, went back to her table and plopped back into her chair.

whitem, who despite his earlier attack on his imposter had quickly had the sense to get out of the way of Kim Possible going all out, walked over to the podium. "Sorry folks…" he said. "The BeBe Bots were thought to be a non-threat since Kim had last taken them out, but apparently there were a couple still in operation. The theory is that they were after the Gold/Titanium alloy that the awards are made of." He absently rubbed the shoulder he had slammed into the BeBe bot earlier.

"What!?" Slipgate exclaimed. "You… you mean the awards are made of the same metal that an **Iron Man** suit is made of?"

"Well… yeah," whitem said matter-of-factly away from the microphone. "Mr. Stark had some extra material lying around and he offered to make the awards this year. Didn't I tell you?"

"No, you didn't," Slipgate replied.

"Umm… sorry." whitem said sheepishly. "So, why don't we go get changed before we have an unfortunate 'wardrobe malfunction' and embarrass ourselves?"

"Oh… right." Slipgate then turned back to the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, please excuse us while we… get cleaned up." The two hosts headed offstage, following the stagehands that were carting away the now deactivated BeBe Bot copies.

…x x x x…

The stage was once again empty but only for a couple of minutes. Then the hosts finally reappeared, this time dressed as they had been before.

whitem walked up the podium and spoke, "Sorry about that folks, that was a close one. So… now that that… issue… has been taken care of, why don't we get on with the show?"

With that said, the audience settled in for the next part of the show.

"The next Award we have is for something near and dear to my heart, mainly because I've written so many of them... this is the **Best One-Shot** award."

The audience cheered, and someone called out "Shouldn't Slipgate be a shoe-in for this one? That's all he writes!" Slipgate looked for the source of the voice but didn't spot it in time to catch who said it.

"Do you have the envelopes for this segment?" whitem asked Slipgate, as he realized he himself did not.

"Be RIGHT back." Slipgate left the stage and immediately came back within a few seconds, carrying the envelopes. "Sorry…" he said, a bit out of breath. "I had put them in my robe pocket."

"Why were they… never mind," whitem said while shaking his head and taking the one now being offered to him.

"The winner for **Best One-Shot Overall** is… **CaptainKodak1** for _**She Misses Him**_!"

The highly decorated and well-known author approached the podium and immediately started his speech. "I accept this award in honor of my Father, the man who brought me into this world and raised me. We worked together in a father/son business for many years until his health forced him to retire. Since then this disease has taken him from the family in little pieces. He is still with us but only a small part of what he once was."

The audience was hushed. "Recently on a particularly bad day he could not recognize me. I can only imagine the heartbreak of having someone as close to you as your partner in life to be like that. I wrote the story in a way to relieve my own pain and the pain of others. Pain shared can make the overall problem seem smaller. Thanks to all of you for this honor."

There was a brief silence after the author's short, yet heartfelt speech, and then applause slowly filled the auditorium. Both whitem and Slipgate appeared to be wiping something from their eyes as the legendary author walked off stage holding his award.

Slipgate had caught his breath while whitem had presented, though he'd been overcome a bit during the Captain's speech. He approached the podium, scratching an itch on his cheek absently as he did. He began fingering the envelope he was holding as he talked.

"Our next category is for the **Best Novel-Sized Story**." Slipgate began. "These are the big, longer stories, where a lot gets to happen. Sometimes a whole lot! I know some of us who end up doing lots of one-shots… and I include myself in that… who would really like to do these longer continuous stories. Sometimes the idea just suits a one-shot or the inspiration doesn't carry things out that long. Still, I can at least say that I aspire to write fics like this, and I'm sure I'm not alone. Here we present an award to someone who has written (or is still writing) such a story, and communicate to them that we think they're great at telling us a compelling story we're still following."

Slipgate looked across the audience as he worked his fingers on opening the envelope. He pulled the slip out and his hands let the envelope fall to the podium. He looked down at the slip in his fingers, and then announced, "The winner for **Best Novel-Sized Story** is **Molloy** for _**Kim Possible: The End**_!"

The applause began loudly. In a corner of the auditorium, a young girl was taken aback. Those she sat with gradually coaxed her to go forward.

As the applause from the announcement died down, Mariko Stoppable, a lanky Asian-American teen with freckles and cocoa eyes, rose from her seat in the audience and began to make her way to the aisle. She was wearing jeans and a black Neil Young "Tonight's the Night" t-shirt. In white lettering on the back of the t-shirt is the cryptic message, "Everything is cheaper than it looks."

The girl gave appreciative smiles to the audience, but also seemed fairly pre-occupied. The cause of her distraction was the object she was holding in both of her hands: an old-fashioned black bowler hat that looked much the worse for wear. She was holding it by the brim upside down while peering inside the hat. Every few moments she gave the bowler a slight jostle. Once she reached the aisle, she placed her left hand inside the hat and continued her "search."

Without taking her eyes from the inside of the hat, she managed to easily navigate the stairs to the stage. However, she was so intent on the possible contents of the hat that she walked right by the podium. Quickly, she realized her mistake and with an only-slightly-self-conscious grin made her way back to the podium and placed the hat, still upside down, on top of it.

"Hey!" She smiled with a wave. "Sorry, about that. You wouldn't believe what he keeps in here." Then something dawned on her. "Oh, I'm not Molloy, by the way. He asked me to accept this award and read his speech – if I can find it." Here she began to take out small balls of paper – some clustered in cobwebs, bits of moss, and handfuls of small stones from the hat and spread these contents out on the podium.

"Sorry about the mess. I'll clean it all up before I go." A small spider scurried out from a pile of dross and waited behind the microphone stand. "He couldn't be here tonight because … ah … what was it he said? … I forget." She shrugged as she combed through the debris that was now spread across the podium, "He was in the woods or his bicycle was in the shop." She stopped suddenly, "– No wait, his bike was in the woods! That's it, that's what it was." She shrugged again and went back to her search, "Although I guess it really doesn't matter; he's just not here."

She now began to separate the crumpled bits of paper from the rest and to spread them out and look them over to see if they were the speech. The crowd was patient but was getting a little restless.

"Just a second, I think I've found it." She held up one formerly-crumbled piece of yellowed paper, nodded, and began to read. "'Mariko, do not read this one,'–oops!" She gave an embarrassed smile and hurriedly flattened out another piece of paper. "Wait! I think this is it … yeah, okay, for real this time." She cleared her throat and began.

"First, I would like to humbly thank everyone who voted for my story. For my incomplete story to be even nominated for an award is a deep and amazing honor. To win it? I don't know what to say. I can only hope that the remaining chapters can live up to this honor. I would also like to express the deep debt I owe everyone who has patiently waited for the infrequent updates over these past few years. And to those kind enough to leave me reviews, let me say that your words have meant so very much and have really helped me to keep going. When I set out to write KP fanfiction, I only wanted to honor the characters – the experience of winning an award in the course of doing that is beyond words.

"I would like to express particular gratitude to UltimateNacoTopping, TexasDad, qtpie235/Wafflesflambe, and bthecatslyer. Each has helped me through dark, trying patches over the years. Their inspiration, encouragement, and, most importantly, their friendships have meant a great, great deal. Thank you very much.

"And, of course, I also owe a great deal of thanks to MrDrP. He was gracious enough to allow me to write this companion piece to his powerful story _Kim Possible: Final_. Any power my story may have is directly due to the strong emotions his story generated in me. But more than that, he is the one who inspired me to write KP fanfiction in the first place. He has given me his invaluable advice, patience, and, of course, his friendship. 'Thanks' hardly seems enough."

Mariko continued reading, "'And finally I would like to give my eternal booyah to the cruelest beta-reader one could wish for: flakeflippinsnowgypsy. I am confident that my writing would not be half as good as it may be if she didn't gleefully taken her pen/scalpel to it."

Mariko smiled, gave a short bow, and then crumpled the speech back into its original ball. She did the same for the other bits of paper she had un-crumpled and placed them all back into the hat. She gathered up the various pieces of dross from the podium into a single pile and carefully slid it off the podium's edge so that everything fell back into the hat. She smiled again, gives another short bow and then exited to the left – only to hurry back a few seconds later to collect the spider that was still hiding behind the microphone stand and place him carefully back into the bowler. CajunBear was waiting for her at stage right with a Fannie she took on her way back out.

Both Slipgate and whitem watched her walk off the stage, and then looked back at the podium. The two seemed to get into an animated discussion with each of them pointing at the podium. The discussion was ended when whitem's voice echoed, "Fine! I'll do it!"

The author/host walked up to the podium, and seemed to look at it as if the microphone was a snake and about to attack him. He leaned in and continued the show.

"Again… that was Mariko, from Molloy's story _**Kim Possible: The End**_. I myself am a huge fan of the story and character. Slipgate and I were… just a little worried that something might have been left behind from her hat."

The host then appeared to wipe something off the podium before continuing. "Although we were just talking about novel-sized stories, short stories are an amazing part of fan fiction. Ideas can be started, written about, and completed in just a couple thousand words." whitem looked as if he was thinking about something before continuing. "At least I think that's the criteria for a short story. Anyway… The next award is for **Best Short Story.**"

whitem cleared his throat. "And the winner is…" He took the envelope from Slipgate, who had slowly walked up behind him and to his left. "_**Tiger by the Tail**_ by **Mahler Avatar**!"

The next author to win a coveted Rufus Statuette walked briskly across the stage, received his award, and then went right up to the podium just as the hosts backed away.

"Ahem. Hello? Is this thing on? Well, good evening to you all. And if it's not evening where you are right now, well, it's evening somewhere..."

After a rim shot was heard, a voice in the background could be heard furtively whispering, "Get on with it..."

"Sorry... Well, first off, my deep thanks to you all for voting _**Tiger by the Tail**_ the Best KP Short Story this year. I feel it's one of my best, and as it starred Kim Possible in the role of babysitter for the redoubtable Calvin and his pet stuffed tiger Hobbes, it was a fic long overdue. I did quite a lot of research to get the flavor just right by re-reading a lot of my old Calvin and Hobbes comics (just ask my wife), so it was a rather enjoyable labor of love, and I'm pleased that so many of you enjoyed it.

"I was a little surprised that it got the nomination for Best Short Story, since it's actually a crossover, but you won't hear any complaints from me: there were some really great crossovers this time around, and I probably would have gotten snuffed. And who knows, maybe our two antagonists will appear again in the future, when the irresistible force that is Kim Possible again meets that immovable object in the form of an irascible six year old boy named... Calvin.

"Thanks again!"

Slipgate took the podium. As he was about to speak, he looked down, and saw a spider crawling up his hand. He goggled and flicked it away, then calmed his breathing down. Seeing this, Mariko darted up and retrieved the spider.

"Back around when _Star Wars_ came out, movie-going audiences three years later got to learn what happened next with Luke, Leia, and Han in _The Empire Strikes Back_. Sometimes if you've got a good thing going you try to keep it going. What happened next with this character? What do Kim and Ron do after confronting their feelings for each other in this story? What happens next for Shego if she decides at the end of one story that something about her life needs to change? Some authors in the Kimmunity get a good thing going and then let us keep up with it. Whether it was Commander Argus' continuation of the series years ago, waveform's more recent _Fast Track_ universe where we even get into the next generation of Possibles, Stoppables, Lipskys and Gos, or something else. The authors in this category have done this, basically. They've got a series going that has commanded peoples' interest. It might just be two stories so far, it might be more, but they were all nominated for a reason."

Slipgate straightened up a bit, as he felt he'd been leaning too long. "With that, I present to you the Fannie Award for **Best Series**… and the award winner is…"

whitem, ready with the envelope, took his cue. "The _**All Things Probable **_series by **Slyrr**!"

Grimm Probable, Rhonda Fatigable, Rueful and Jade trooped up to the podium as the band played their fanfare. Grimm nodded to Rhonda, who accepted the statue and held it up, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"It's been a while since we were last up here," said Grimm, once the applause from the villain's side of the audience (and the muted boos from the hero side) had died down. "And we want to thank everyone who voted for us, because these awards always come with sacrifice. For the writers, it means a whole lot of time spent hunched over a keyboard – time they probably should have spent dating."

"And for us, the subjects of the stories," said Rhonda, leaning in, "it usually means being put through a wringer of action and drama so the readers can be entertained." She glared sidelong at Slyrr, who cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"But through it all, those who have followed the _All Things Probable_ series have stuck with it, and enjoyed the heck out of it!" said Jade. "Special thanks to the _Legacies_ series and the _The Spectre of Death_ series for providing such stiff competition."

"And," said Grimm, looking a bit resentful, "to the _Kim Possible_ TV show, without whose inspiration, none of our stories would ever have been written. Rest assured, there are plenty more surprises in store for _Graduation_, our latest story. When the series first started, the team had hopes of winning the 'Best Villain' award. But lately, readers seem to have classified us as 'anti-heroes.' So we'll simply conclude by saying..."

Grimm then fished a small remote from the pocket of his tux and pushed a large, red button. From the refreshment table across the way, there was a loud bang. The audience turned and gasped as a small charge went off. The head popped off from the large ice sculpture of Kim Possible, which dominated the table, spinning into the air and crashing onto the floor where it shattered into pieces.

Everyone in the audience (except the villains) shouted in outrage, but by the time they turned back to the podium, Team Probable had already quit the stage and resumed their seats. A couple of stagehands quickly restored order, and while everyone was ticked off, no real harm had been done, so the award ceremonies resumed.

Everyone on the hero side of the audience was glaring daggers at Team Probable's seats on the villain side. Grimm smirked softly while Rhonda and Jade fussed over the Fannie statuette. "Still got it." he muttered under his breath.

whitem and Slipgate walked back up to the podium, and the former stood in front of the microphone. "Uhh… Grimm?" He then pointed back at the table where the explosion had occurred. But instead of a decapitated Kim ice sculpture, there now stood a new sculpture of Kim, Ron, and Rufus, who was depicted on his owner's shoulder. "We came prepared."

"Well, folks," Slipgate said, "we're through many of the awards. There are 9 left to go, and we're trying to pick up the pace a bit between intermissions here."

"Thanks everybody for being with us so far!" whitem added with a smile.

Sentinel and CajunBear suddenly appeared to one side of the hosts. "And we hope everyone is looking forward to what we have coming up!"

Surprised at how quiet the duo was, Slipgate did a double-take, and then continued. "For our next intermission, we're letting Junior rest his pop sensation voicebox." Junior grinned innocently at this while ducking his head a bit.

"Instead, we will give you the extended version of 'Call Me, Beep Me' by Christina Milian." whitem finished.

As the music started all four hosts walked off the stage. Neither Sent or CB caught a look from whitem, though it would have been hard to read it even if they had seen it.

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Fannies Chapter 8**

whitem sat at his dresser again humming to himself while the pretty makeup artist worked on him and his co-emcee. Turning to Slipgate, he asked, "So which one of my getups did you like best tonight?"

"I really don't like to get into that," Slipgate said before popping his palm against his ear, "And even though I had the best hearing protection on the open market, sadly it wasn't 'Junior proof.'" He sprayed a liquid in one ear, and waited a minute before letting it drain out and dealing with the other. "If we book him for future events, I'll have to come up with better ear protection than what's out there, obviously." He then looked dubiously at his co-host. "Did we ever find out who scheduled him to sing?"

whitem cringed. "I'm having Load and Jarvis check it out. That was almost high villainy."

Slipgate thought for a moment. "I wonder if Stark Enterprises might be able to do it for me. The hearing protection I mean… there was the Iron Man suit…" He then trailed off.

"OK, first off, it was **Tony** who made the suit, not Stark Enterpises. But you might be asking the company's scientists and researchers a bit too much…"

"You never know, but back to your question about where you were trying to take the Fannies this year, some of that just isn't my cup of tea." Slipgate said.

whitem looked at him. "Oh come on, _something_ must have struck your fancy…"

"OK, to be honest, I dug getting to wear my Vulcan ears. And that was a great Darth Vader costume. Did I tell you about the time I saw a Darth Vader cosplayer start a question to Cary Elwes, 'As a fellow man in black…'?"

"That's… that's not bad." whitem said, a slow smile spreading on his face.

"Cary laughed." Slipgate said excitedly.

Slipgate poured himself a glass of water and took a long drink.

"I know we're all kinda oldies here… we're even trying to one-up each other on it… but did you recognize the El Kabong riff?" Slipgate suddenly asked.

"Not that one, no. But I can't believe the old guy was capable of that," whitem said. "We'll _just_ have to do something _special_ for him to make up for it."

Slipgate looked at him. "Like what?"

A sly look came from whitem. "You'll see."

Slipgate decided to look into that later, whatever it was.

whitem was still feeling a bit amped up after his action with the BeBes and Kim swinging in to save the show."Kim still has it, doesn't she?"

"That she does whitem, that she does. Even though she's been out of the spotlight for years she can still kick bad guy biscuit just about better than anyone. And she still claims to be 'just your basic average girl' too."

whitem sat back down and glanced at the two make-up artists as they finished up with their work. While smiling as they inspected their work, the girls gave the cohosts a thumb's up, and quickly left the brightly lit room.

Meanwhile, out in the audience were two troublemakers known as Sentinel and CajunBear. They made their way to Kim and Ron's table, but first they had to exit the backstage area.

The two attempted to slip quietly into the VIP Section of the audience, where grudgingly they flashed their IDs to the monkey ninja security guarding the area. The simian ninjas did a thorough pat down of the kilted author, which brought a beaming smile to his face.

CajunBear was confused about the 'special treatment' of one of the 'good guys' until a human security guard nearby explained that Killigan had learned of the special treatment he was to receive from the monkey ninjas and bribed them with a crate of bananas to give Sentinel the same treatment _he_ received whenever he got anywhere near the VIP section. Killigan's and Sentinel's clans had a grudge going back centuries, and Sentinel had instructed the monkey ninjas to treat the rogue golfer as a gangster, or worse, and give him a pat down that would put the TSA to shame.

As the two neared the Hero-Couple's table, Sentinel faltered a bit in his stride as Kim gave them a tweaked look. He then said out the side of his mouth, "I wonder what _that_ look meant?"

"Huh? Oh that? I'll bet they think you set up Junior's little serenade." the Cajun snickered.

"_Me_? All I do is take orders." replied the semi-beleaguered writer. He caught the raised eyebrow from his friend. "Well… mostly." He weakly shrugged.

"Anyway… I was told what the musical lineup was going to be just like you were told by that weirdo bird-looking dude with the walking stick…? I mean I _thought_ that there was supposed to be top-notch entertainment tonight," Sentinel said. "You know I'm gonna have to call in a couple of favors to keep this crowd from going ballistic after Junior's serenades."

"The bird looking dude, as you call him, is Aviarius and he's a bad guy dummy. I don't trust him and you should know better." CajunBear admonished his buddy. "But, are you _sure_ you had nothing to do with that disaster with Junior earlier?"

"Pretty sure…I mean…I'd remember something like that even if I was drunk out of my mind…" Sentinel replied. After a few more moments of contemplation, he looked slyly to his partner, "By any chance…did your wife set this up so there would be a riot at the Fannies? When Junior staged his 'Oh Boyz' Concert in prison, they had to put him in Solitary for several weeks afterward."

CajunBear was brought up short. "My wife?" Then after a moment's thought, "Well she might have wanted to do something like this, but I don't think she even knows how to get a hold of anyone in the Kimmunity to do something _that_ dastardly… Besides I don't even think she's ever heard of Señor Senior, Junior."

Sentinel stopped for a moment and pulled out his old flip phone and punched in a series of numbers. The swamp rat watched on as the kilted author spoke for a few moments into the phone, and then closed it. He announced, "There it's done. I hope whitem and Slippy are willing to let these guys play for a few extra minutes, I mean they usually have long sets, but I think the crowd will like it."

"Who the heck did you get?"

With a smirk Sentinel leaned in and whispered into CajunBear's ear, who nodded, "Yeah, I've heard of him."

"Good. They're in the area right now, and are bringing some of their equipment, and I checked… there's a sliding stage behind that electronic backdrop…so they can get set up without being seen."

At this CajunBear almost laughed, "And no one will know until it starts…you're a devious, uh clown, you know."

"Yeah I know. Let's hurry and make sure you get a picture too, I need something for my scrapbook to prove that I know someone famous."

After gathering their wits, they continued onto Kim and Ron's table, and as they got closer, they could see the redhead's glare darken.

Spying the two as they had worked their way through the crowd, Kim had leaned over to Ron and whispered, "OK, what are these two up to? Maybe to apologize to us for writing…" She cut herself off as they arrived. She screwed a smile on her face and said, "Hey guys. What's up?"

Deciding to take the lead here, mostly because two pairs of hooded eyes were now being directed to his 'partner-in-crime' who had a habit of treating the two heroes as cannon fodder in his tales, CajunBear gently interrupted. "We just came to tell you how much of an inspiration you and Ron are to us."

"_Righhhttt_." Kim drew out, "In one fic your… _friend_ here," she snapped her head at Sentinel and then back at CajunBear, "had me go insane…"

Then after a second's pause, "Hmmm, make that two fics… And you _always_ have Ron leave me." Kim then took a quick breath. "That's ice cold…Ron's been my best friend since I was four and for some reason, _you,_" jabbing a finger at Sentinel, "have to drag us through a cinder track covered with broken glass before we reunite, romantic or otherwise. _That_ doesn't sound like you care much for us at all!"

Sentinel raised his hands up. "That's not true, Kim. I want you two to have a long life together…" he offered in supplication as her eyes narrowed again. "Yes, I admit making it hard on you." He flinched at her glare's sudden flare-up. "But for me, if your relationship is going to work, _you_ _are_ going to have to work for it."

Her glare softened as she thought this over and Sentinel continued. "If it's too easy, I believe you won't appreciate each other as much, and if you _don't_ go through the adversity, you might not stay with each other." the writer reasoned as she again mulled over what he said.

Kim rose from her chair and raised her self to her full height, the whole time looking Sentinel directly in the eyes. "So you're saying that you are _for_ us, but to make it work out you have to make it difficult so we appreciate each other?" The decidedly taller author tried his best to not shrink at the obvious intimidation of the much smaller woman.

Sweating a little, "Yeah pretty much Kim, I like you and Ron together….I really do." At this she backed away a bit, causing him to breathe a bit easier. "SOOOO, I hope that I don't look too much like a bad guy…Oh, and you are going to love the last of the 'Once Again ARC' when it comes around."

Snickering sarcastically, "Every time I hear that from you I feel sick…" Ron shot back.

Now Sentinel found himself trying to head off the MMP-Wildcard of Team Possible, so the kilt wearing flea bag threw him a bone. "Soul mates… forever."

Ron's eyes opened wide. "Really? Coolio."

Sentinel nodded. "Yeah… really. I promise. Now can I get a dance with your forever gal?"

He smirked. "Only if _she_ wants to, baldy."

Sentinel then offered his hand to the now sitting redhead. "Kim?"

"OK buster, but watch where you put those hands."

"I _am_ a married man young lady and I _am_ old enough to be your grandfather. I know where the hands go…or better yet _don't_ go. Shall we?"

The young heroine took his hand. "Let's get it over with." She then turned to the love of her life. "And Ron, don't eat too much. We have a long night yet."

X

"So is that really why you and CajunBear take that route?" a slightly more relaxed Kim asked after realizing the much older man wasn't all that bad.

"Yep, in my mind you two belong together. So I don't know if I can write a tale where you _don't_ interact somehow."

"Thanks," she replied, "but all this time I thought you hated us…"

"Nope, I think _admire_ is more the word you're looking for Kim." Sentinel informed her before the music came to an end. When the music stopped he nodded towards the stage. "I think whitem and Slipgate are about ready to start the next segment, so the 'gator chaser' and I had better get back to our places before we're missed."

Kim nodded and offered her hand. "Now act like a gentleman and walk me back to my guy, Please and Thank-you?" The sweet smile she gave Sentinel caused him to falter a bit, and he suddenly felt a bit nervous.

Cautiously Sentinel put Kim's arm around his and escorted her back to the table where he saw CajunBear trying to outdo Ron Stoppable in a Naco eating contest. Sentinel smiled at what was going on and commented, "CB will eat just about anything….I mean he even eats bait."

"Bait?" Kim paled a bit with a gasp.

Sentinel continued, "You know, those little lobster like things that fishermen put on their hooks to get bigger fish."

"Crawdaddies?"

"Yeah…"

Kim brightened. "Ron boiled quite a few of them once…we were celebrating the upcoming completion of a story…" She then deflated, "but it never ended and I was sooooo amped in anticipation."

Cocking his head in thought, "Was it one set in New Orleans during Mardi Gras?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yeah."

"Annnndddd you and Shego were drinking hurricanes and having a girl's day out?"

Nodding even more eagerly, "That's the one," she said before pausing, "But I wonder why that one was left unfinished…from what I remember, it was kinda fun." She finished with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Uh… I don't remember that aspect, but if I do I'll tell him you want it finished," Sentinel promised.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it Kim." He assured her. Nearing their table, he finally sighed and announced, "Well here we are, safe and sound…well, me I mean," he said quietly at the end. "And thanks for being a good sport."

Her smile was beaming. "Ron was wrong about you… you _can _be a gentleman, when you want to."

Sentinel smiled in return. "Well I try." Then he got his buddy's attention. "C'mon CB, we gotta head back."

CajunBear's eyes scanned the sea of people they had to walk through. "Yeah, but you lead, the crowd's kinda thick." CajunBear then spoke under his breath, "And nothing gets you through a traffic jam quicker than following a hungry, growling ogre of a Scotsman on his way to dinner."

"Right," Sentinel agreed, as he started to lead the way. The co-hosts of the show were due out at any time so he wanted to be off the floor.

Just as they arrived at their table, the lights dimmed abruptly. "What the heck?" a startled CajunBear yelled. The co-hosts of the night's events returned to the stage…and the blaring sound of bagpipes came over the sound system speakers.

Sentinel laughed. "See?" he said, not fazed in the least by the pipes, "it looks like whitem finally got some culture!" Then he peered more closely at the scene onstage. "Though from what I can make out from here, his man-skirt needs to be about an inch longer."

Clearing the ringing in his ears, CajunBear hadn't seen what Sentinel was talking about. "How you figure?" he asked.

"Well, top of the knee is the modern way to wear one," Sentinel explained appraisingly. "But a velvet Montrose with jabot, matching plaid and hose accompanied a full face dress sporran…" He then nodded in respect. "The man has class. That's about as formal as you can get. It is the Scottish version of white tie with tails."

Not up on Scottish attire, CajunBear surmised, "So he outdid himself?"

"Yup," was the almost smug reply.

"And he's waving us up there, so I guess we're not done." Sentinel noted. He leaned over their table. "Girls, keep our seats warm, it looks like we get to be heroes again." the Scot smirked.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "You're a funny looking hero…"

Sentinel warned, "If you keep dissing me Wanda I'm gonna write something nasty about you where I make you allergic to booze."

Suzie snorted. "It wouldn't stop her."

Shaking his head in amusement, Sentinel turned to CajunBear. "Let's go CB, times a wastin'."

X

The music was ending when they got up to the stage and whitem pointed the two authors to the podium.

Since the mic wasn't on yet, Sentinel didn't hesitate to talk. "Nice look whitem," he told the neophyte Scot, "but make sure you cross your legs when you sit down. I've got too long of a torso to make a Montrose work so I use a Sheriffmuir to get to the white tie level."

The dumbfounded Slipgate just fuzzed past the jargon he didn't understand, "We're going to mingle with some of the other writers," he said to Sentinel. "Did you get the _right_ artists this time for our bumper music?"

Sentinel shrugged. "I have a couple of friends showing up in a minute…"

whitem, straining mightily, didn't let his impatience show. "Are they any good? Junior embarrassed all of us."

With a smug look Sentinel smiled. "I think you'll be surprised. Well…I couldn't get the _whole_ band, but I have _some_ of the members just off stage." His head nodded toward a back curtain. "Oh and when they start playing you might want to let them go for a while 'cause the audience is gonna be amped."

"Who… Never mind. They just better be good." whitem warned as he and Slipgate turned to walk off the stage.

CajunBear walked up to the now-turned on microphone. "Well, I guess we're back. How is everyone doing tonight, are you having a good time?" And he received an underwhelming response from the audience.

Sentinel noticed a couple of authors in the audience who were working on a noose and whispered to his friend, "We'd better make this good."

Noticing the deliberately belabored work being done on the rope, he nodded. CajunBear took the first envelope from the stagehand who had quickly appeared like clockwork out of nowhere, while Sentinel relieved the stagehand of the other envelopes.

Looking at the envelope, CajunBear smiled brightly before he spoke into the microphone. "Now this is one I feel comfortable in presenting… **Best Writing Team**."

Off to the side Sentinel had a large smile on his face; there were some authors he was quietly rooting for.

Meanwhile CajunBear opened the envelope while Sentinel made sure to pick up the Rufus statuette. "For **Best Writing Team** the winner is…..**levi2000a1** and **temporaryinsanity91**."

Sentinel awkwardly tried to applaud while holding the statue. Then he gave up and leaned in to the microphone. "I think it's richly deserved by both authors."

levi2000a1 and temporaryinsanity91 stepped up to the podium. Levi was still busy scribbling their acceptance speeches on the back of a napkin as he approached the stage.

Still writing. ...

Still writing...

Still writing...

He finally finished it and handed it to Temporaryinsanity91.

She read it and pulled out her red pen. While making a weird face, she crossed out most of what he just wrote. She then wrote in the margins of the napkins and handed them back to Levi.

He read it and they both agreed.

Clearing their throats, they both leaned in and said, "Thank you."

Levi then continued to speak. "Seriously though, I want to thank Temp. The main storyline may be mine, but she helps fill in the background, painting the feel of the character's surroundings to help show their own feelings more than any descriptive I could add. IE… 'They both walked silently through the house to the kitchen.' as compared to 'The house felt cold to her even though she was sweating, like she no longer belonged there. Even though everything was where she remembered it, it felt like she was in some stranger's home filled with unknown things in it that didn't want her there.'"

He turned to her. "Thank you Temp."

Loud applause filled the large room as the two authors walked off the stage, each holding a Rufus statuette. They were both talking excitedly in a huddle as they left the stage.

While the crowd was still wishing the team congratulations as they exited the stage, Sentinel stepped up to the mic. "Now as long as no one starts the wave again we can continue." Off to the side a rimshot was struck, to no appreciation from the crowd.

Rolling his eyes, he opened the second envelope and announced, "Next… for **Best Young Author** the Rufus goes to…. **kmtdiccion**."

Not seeing any movement from that table, CB motioned for the young author to come up to the stage.

After arriving at the podium, the young author immediately started speaking.

"First and foremost, I would like to thank the number one inspiration I always have that made me write, whether it is fanfiction or not. ES, you know how much I love you and I am proud to say that without you, I may never found the courage to show my talents when it comes to writing. I love you!" His smile was huge.

"Also, I also want to thank everyone who supported my writing by reading, leaving comments and adding my stories to your favorite and following lists. I enjoy KP as much as you guys and I am really flattered that some of you appreciate my works. Even though I only started last year, I always feel glad whenever I sign in to this site. Thank you so much." He couldn't stop grinning.

"And again, thank you for giving me the privilege to accept this award. It's times like this where I felt important. Thank you so much and congrats to everyone who participated in this event!"

After the speech CajunBear and Sentinel shook hands with the author again, and watched him go back out into the audience. Sentinel then said, "Ahh… I remember being a young author once."

"Were you ever young?" CajunBear snorted. "I heard you were around when dirt was new."

"OK you win…younger."

CajunBear reached over and took the third envelope in Sentinel's hand, surprising him.

Seeing the audience had gone quiet….well quieter than noisy, he announced the next award, "This next award is for **Best New Author**." CajunBear opened the envelope and announced, "For **Best New Author** the Rufus goes to… **Librana**."

The crowd erupted in applause at the selection while Sentinel picked up the Rufus and walked up to the mic alongside CajunBear.

Librana quickly walked across the stage and up to the podium, adjusted the microphone and started.

"I am rather stunned to have won this award, having only started writing last November. When I look at the list of illustrious previous winners, to be in the company of such wonderful writers as JAKT, StarvingLunatic, Michael Howard, and Sentinel103, I am bowled over with excitement and I am extremely grateful to everyone who nominated and voted for me. Knowing that my writing is giving some people pleasure is just amazing.

"Like those other writers, I hope to go on to greater things and I am inspired to complete my current full-length story, _United and Divided_ in the next few months.

"And can I give particular thanks to Cajunbear73, Levi2000a1 and Purplegirl761 for your unfailing support and encouragement. Your comments and reviews mean a lot to me, guys."

CajunBear nodded in appreciation of the kudo and Sentinel stepped forward to present the Rufus statuette as the audience applauded the latest winner enthusiastically.

As the latest recipient of the category headed back into the crowd, Sentinel commented, "When I won the category back in the day there wasn't that much commotion… I wonder why?"

Not realizing the mic was still live, CajunBear responded, "Cause you're big and ugly." This garnered a few snickers in the audience.

Sentinel snorted. "Yeah, must have been the reason." And then looked through the last two envelopes, picking the the correct one for the next award.

Sentinel noticed the 'hurry up' sign from the stagehand. "Now we have the award for **Best Single Line**." He opened up the envelope and leaned in, "The Rufus for **Best Single Line **is… **Turning Lemons Into Lemonade** by **Imyoshi**. Come on up Imyoshi!"

While the author applauded the choice CajunBear stepped up to the mic. "For those of you who don't remember the line, it was:

"[Ron] waited for her to lessen her crying before speaking to her in a soft hushed tone, 'I don't know.'"

"It was about Kim wanting forgiveness." CajunBear explained.

With a skip to his step, Imyoshi approached the podium and pulled the microphone to his mouth, causing a bit of feedback. "...Oh yea, I won Best Single Line right? Well... go me. Yeeeaaaaa~ I'm done." And with the short speech over, Imyoshi snagged the statuette from Sentinel's hand and raised it in the air while walking off the stage to the sound of loud applause.

Both of the standby emcees applauded with the crowd as Imyoshi sat back down. Sentinel started to hand his last envelope to CajunBear, thinking _"This is a good one for the swamp rat to give out since he won it last year."_

CajunBear took the envelope and Sentinel stepped back. After opening the envelope the Cajun started, "For **Best Reviewer **the Rufus goes to…" he then read the winner. "_Oh crap!_" His voice faded when he realized it went out over the sound system. After pulling himself back together, CajunBear continued. "The winner is none other than **Sentinel103**!"

Sentinel was stunned. "Huh?"

CB turned and grabbed the Rufus from Sentinel before he could move. _"Gimme that!"_ He then pointed to the mic. After all…It _would_ have been awkweird to present an award to yourself. Now Cajunbear didn't really give the Rufus to Sentinel just like he didn't give him his award for the 'Writing Team' one the year before, figuring the fat bald guy wouldn't remember anyway.

Sentinel103 stepped up to the mic, "Well this is way weird…well no weirder than the rest of the night. Seriously though, there are other reviewers who I feel would be better recipients than myself for being given the accolades of best reviewer. They include Jimmy1201, Ajw1970, Uberscribbler, Angelus-alvus, whitem and many, _many_ others." Sentinel paused for a moment then continued, "So I will accept this Rufus for all those guys who give us inspiration to keep moving forward with our tales. Again thanks."

CajunBear, well aware that once he got going Sentinel could talk for hours, began to applaud motioning for the rest of the crowd to join in.

The kilted, ugly bald guy finally got himself under control. "Thanks but that was weird. Now for your halftime entertainment," he paused as the audience groaned, remembering his _last_ 'Big Musical Talent' introduction, "I present Bruce Springsteen and the E-Street Band to play some of their best numbers ever! They will start out with _Thunder Road_!"

Several seconds went by before the audience went wild. Someone had pulled some major strings to get Hall of Fame inductees, a 1999 Singer and a 2014 'Award for Excellence' Band to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame to perform at the Fannies.

**To be concluded…..**


End file.
